Konoha's Random Beach Party
by Sasuke's-Sanity96
Summary: I had to update it becouse of the errors. But, if you haven't read it, READ IT. Its funny!1


**I gotta worn you Sasuke is OOC in this story. Anyway, enjoy!**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

One Day In Konoha

One day in summer Tsunade gave every shinobi a day off.

Naruto was excited, like always, and screamed:

"Guys we can go to the beach!!"

"Shut up Dope. You are gonna give me a headache." Sasuke said annoyed by Naruto.

"Naruto, Sasuke, please calm down." Sakura hopelessly said.

"But sakura-chan,Teme started it." Naruto blamed.

"Naruto dont blame Sasuke, we all know you started it." Sakura said looking at everyone who nodded their heads.

"Lets go to the beach then!" Ino screamed. (No offence to blonds but, they are loud in Naruto)

Else were______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Itachi, Tobi wants to go to the beach." Tobi whined at Itachi.

"What ever." Itachi said.

"So well go to the beach then." Pain said while sighning and addmiting defeat.

"yay!" Tobi yelled excitedly.

"Tobi shut the hell up, un." Deidara complained.

Minutes later

"Is everyone ready?" Pain asked who got nodds from everyone else.

"Lets go." Itachi said with his cool voice.

BAM!!!

"What the-" Deidara said while looking at Itachi.

"Itachi are you sure you can go?, since you are blind and all." Pain asked.

"'Course I can." Itachi said. (Itachi crashed with the wall, lol!)

"Stupid Uchihas and their stupid EGO." Kakuzu said.

"And their fucking stubern also!" Hidan said.

Yea They all trailed off when Madara FINALLY stoped acting as Tobi and glared at them.

"Shut the fuck up if you know whats best for ya." Madara said coldly.

Everyone else gulped.

"Oh well, lets keep moving!" He said while putting his mask on.

_ 'Madara__ is one weird Uchiha, _ Almost everybody thouth.

At the beach with Naruto and the others______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey guys lets throw Sasuke in the water." Naruto said to Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Sai, and Lee.

"GOOD IDEA!!!" Lee said with oh so much youth.

"Thats the best idea you have ever come up with Naruto, Im impressed." Kiba said.

"Im out." Shino said. "If you guys WERE smart, you would not mess with Sasuke Uchiha."

"Shino's right, ever since Sasuke came back from Orochimaru he really got stronger and I mean stronger. And also I dont want the Hyuga being destroyed by an Uchiha. So Im out."

"Im out too. Its to troublesome." Said the one and only, WHAT A DRAG BOY!

Some were around the beach, Sasuke was watching couples and children pass by. ' _I wish I could be like them_, _have a girlfriend_, _get married_, _have__ kids_ _But I dont know if I could survive this ninja world_ _to experience it'_ Sasuke thouth until Sakura came by and seemed to guess what he was thinking.

"Sasuke-kun, what would it be like to have children and a husband, or a wife for your part, by your side?" Sakura said in deep thouth to. Sasuke doesnt know why but to his eyes Sakura was the most beautiful Cherry Blossom in Konoha.

"I dont know, but I wish I knew." Sasuke said staring straight ahead in deep thouth too until

"TEME!" Naruto came.

_ 'Thank you for ruining the moment' _ Sasuke thouth angryly.

"Teme me and the guys have a surprise for you!" Naruto said with a huge grin.

"Wha-WTF!!! PUT ME FUCKING DOWN!!!!" Sasuke screamed as he was carried by the guys. (he cracked real bad) Sakura was giggling about the fact that Sasuke cracked.

And as if on cue, Kakashi appeared. "Hey whats up-HAHAHAHA!!!!" Kakashi started laughing.

Rigth when Kakashi appeared, Sasuke was throwned in the water and was wet from head to toe. Sakura was laughing her head off, soon the WHOLE beach was laughing, some helped Sasuke get out of the water, since ie was still shocked of what happened.

With Akatsuki___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Here we are!!!!" Tobi screamed excitedly.

"What is going on in the beach?" Pain asked.

"I dont know." Kisame answered.

"Whos laughing? Was it you?!" Itachi asked a tree(lol)

"I dont know, but whatever it is, it must have been fucking funny, un!" Deidara stated.

So they continued their treck to the beach.

With the others__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"My Itachi senses are tingling!" Sasuke said out of the blue. Everyone just stared at the soacking wet Uchiha for saying something so stupid.

"Who are you?! And what have you done to Sasuke?!" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.

"What?" Sasuke asked innocently. "Uchihas, well most of them, go stupid when they get wet." Sasuke finished his Uchiha lesson of the day.

"Ooooh." Everyone said.

"What Sasuke said is true..." Everyone turned their heads towards Neji. "There are Akatsuki in the beach." Neji finished his sentence while looking to the East of the beach with his Byakugan.

"Hello." Itachi said while coming into view with the others following suit.

Since Sasuke was on his knees (yea he was still shocked to stand up), well lest just say Itachi wasnt takeing careful steps so

PLAH! PSH!

"Who tripped me?!" Itachi asked angrily.

"For an Uchiha, your pretty stupid, Itachi"

"So! It was you!" Itachi blamed while turning to were Sasukes voice rang. "Should of known it was you, foolish little brother!"

"Look whos talking, the one that tripped like a drunken imbecile." Sasuke said a little too cocky.

"I am going to kill you!!!" Itachi said loosing all of his pride and EGO.

Sasuke managed to see Itachi charging at him and jumped out of the way before Itachi landed a blow. Itachi fiercely waved his arms in the air and because of Sasuke, he fell in the water. Then, weirdly and amazingly, started to swim a little. While still moving his arms, he started kicking. Now he was swimming in an awkward way. 5 seconds later, Itachi was no were to be seen.

"What just happened?" Deidara asked.

"I dont know a fuck ." Sasuke answered who was next to Deidara and amazingly, he didnt kill Sasuke

Some were around the world_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi was still swimming. Fish and other creatures were confused of the only person that is crossing the oceans without a boat. He passed rivers, lakes, islands, continents, etc. And finally came back to the beach and punched Sasuke in the back of the head 10 seconds later (its a world record! 15 seconds around the world! That is such a lie, but its a story) Sasuke fell in the water and everyone couldnt believe what happened.

5 minutes later with Sasuke(in the water), a shark came by and bit Sasukes leg. At first Sasuke was in a lot of pain, but when he saw the shark, well things things changed a lot and I mean a lot

"Oi! You freaking shark! What the fuck are you thinking!?" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everyone were scared, freaked out, or shocked to hear Sasukes foul mouth. And then the weirdest thing started happening

"You are going to die, shark!" Sasuke roared.

"Wow... My brother has a very short temper towards animals." Itachi said still shocked.

"Yea." Everyone said.

And then Sasuke, like he said, started to kill the shark. He grabbed the shark and punched Mr. Shark (That is his nickname made by Sasuke) in the nose (right were there senses are). The shark wanted to get away but Sasuke had a strong hold of the shark and began punching it again, this time more than 100 times.

It was so much that someone came and had to hold Sasuke in order to save the sharks life. And then the shark finally swam away.

"Teme! What the heck was that for?" Naruto yelled/asked.

"Fucking shark bit my leg, you freaking asshole!" Sasuke answered or more offended.

"Sasuke calm down." Kakashi said trying to call down the Demon.

"Ah, look whos talking, the fucking pervert!" Sasuke said.

After almost everyone tried to calm him down, they all were offended by the angry Uchiha, until Sakuras turn.

"Sasuke-kun please calm down, everythings OK." Sakura said with so much sweet in her voice.

"I thought I tolled you to shut the f-" Sasuke was about to scream but stopped when he saw that it was Sakura, and became quiet.

"You OK, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked while placing a hand on Sasukes shoulder.

"Yea... I... I am sorry... for screaming at you." Sasuke apologized to Sakura in a whisper so no one else could hear him.

"Its OK Sasuke-kun, no need to apologize." Sakura whispered sweetly to him.

"OK..." Sasuke started to think about something that came to his head and finally let it out. "Want to go for a walk around the beach?"

"I would love to!" Sakura said (they are still whispering to each other, somethings up on Sasukes head O.O)

With everyone else_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Has anybody seen Sasuke and Sakura?" Tobi asked.

"You dont want to know." Neji stated while looking north to were Sasuke and Sakura went.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"Well, I had the same question as him..." Neji said while pointing at Tobi. "So I used my Byakugan and saw them making out on the other side of the beach." Neji finished.

"Oh... Never mind." Itachi said.

"Oh, yea! I am going to break the kissing scene, un!" Deidara said.

"Oh, shit." Itachi and Madara said worried for the younger Uchiha (Tobi changes whenever there is trouble or he is angry)

With Sasuke and Sakura___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They were making out with so much passion until...

"Happy Valentines Day, Love Birds!" Deidara screamed (if you remember its summer) And then...

BOOM!

With the others__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What the hell?" Naruto said.

"Holly. Whack. A. Molly." Pain said.

"Shit." Itachi said.

"Holly cow!" Kiba screamed.

"Poor Sakura." Ino cried.

Neji and Shino were speechless.

"My Beautiful Cherry Blossom!" Guess who.

"Tobi's a good boy!" Madara just loves pissing everyone off.

"Shut up Tobi!!!" Everyone yelled.

"Do you think there OK?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course he is an Uchiha." Pain said.

With disaster___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sakura! You OK!?" Sasuke asked.

"Im fine Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed.

"Holly, shit. Thats it for the beach." Sasuke said.

"Yea." Sakura was watching the now broken and destroyed beach.

"Lets go home." Sasuke said.

"OK." Was Sakuras response.

And so they went back to their friends.

"Hey, guys! Teme and Sakura-chan are alive!" Naruto screamed.

"Shut up Dope, lets just go home." Sasuke said.

"OK." Was the reply.

And they all went back to their homes with a lot of explaining to do to the Hokage.

And thats the end of konohas Random Beach Party. HAVE A NICE DA-

BANG!

"I love beautiful endings." Deidara said.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

Ja-ne

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I hated**** the part were Sasuke was daydreaming about couples and such crap. Well anyway, if I make another story its also gonna be random. This story came to my head when I was watching NGC of something about sharks and the idea of Sasuke getting bit by a shark came and also the Itachi part. So I said Im gonna make it a story! Sorry for my bad spelling but I am not American. Anyway Feel free to review!**


End file.
